Harry Potter and the Muggle Holiday
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Harry decides to take the family on a muggle holiday. What could possibly go wrong? Sequal to Harry Potter and the Hormonal Husband. Reviews are more than welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to J.K _

Chapter One

"Daddy! Papa!" a voice cried. Harry and Draco glanced towards the French doors that led to the garden of their new house in time to see a little bundle of energy come barrelling through into the kitchen. Soon enough they realised that it was their now two year old daughter Artemisia. Her silvery blond was a mess and her stormy grey eyes were shining with excitement. "Look," she proclaimed showing her parents what she had clasped in her little hands. It was a bowtruckle. Harry and Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's great sweetie," Harry said bending down to her level, "but maybe you should put it back outside." Artemisia's eyes narrowed and she clutched the tiny creature to her. "No!" she cried, "my tuckle!" With that she took off into the house. Harry sighed and shook his head rejoining his husband in the kitchen. "Maybe you should just let her keep it," Draco suggested. Harry sank into a chair. "I don't think I have much choice," he said wryly. His husband grinned.

"She is only two," he pointed out, "she's going to want to keep everything she finds."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry grumbled. Draco chuckled.

Just then two of their older children walked in. They both had their dad's emerald green eyes but their papa's silvery blond hair and sharp features. "Dad, papa," Annette said, "could you please tell Bertram and Leander to give us back our wands." Harry and Draco sighed and went in search of their sons. They found them in their room sniggering. When the two boys felt someone looking at them two pairs of emerald green eyes looked up at their parents. "Bertram, Leander," Harry said in a warning voice, "we've talked about this. You're fourteen now. You're too old for this. Now give your sisters back their wands." The boys sighed and handed their sisters' wands back to them. Annette and Esther took their wands back and went off to find better things to do with their time.

...

A couple of days after Artemisia had acquired her new "pet" Harry and Draco were looking for somewhere to go for the summer holidays. They needed somewhere where there was something for everyone to do. "We could always go to the Disney World Resort in Florida," Draco suggested, "it has something that everyone will enjoy."

"That's a brilliant idea," Harry agreed, "let's ask the children if they want to go. Kids!" The nontuplets heard their dad's call and hurried down to the kitchen. They had been playing with the triplets. Lilias held Artemisia, Kenneth held Dracun and Hortensia was holding Saxon. "What is dad?" Dunstan asked.

"Would you all like to go the Disney World Resort in Florida for the holidays?" Draco asked. Instantly there was a chorus of; "yes!" The younger children didn't quite understand what was happening so their siblings explained it to them. The triplets were also keen to go.

So having decided where they were going on their holiday Harry rang up the travel agency and began making the necessary arrangements. "How are we going to get there?" Draco asked. "We'll go on an aeroplane," Harry told him.

"One of those muggles contraptions?" Draco asked looking slightly worried. Harry looked up at him "They're just as safe as cars Draco," Harry promised him. His husband still looked doubtful. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders kissing his cheek. "It'll be fine. I promise," he said. Draco turned in Harry' arms and rested his head on in the crook of his neck. "Ok," he murmured, "I'm trusting you on this one." Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his husband's silvery blond hair. Draco hummed contentedly and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Do you have to do that in the kitchen?" a disgruntled voice asked. Harry and Draco pulled apart and turned towards the speaker. Bertram was standing in the doorway. "It was just a hug," Harry sighed, "is there something you need?" Their son's emerald eyes showed amusement and he flipped his messy black hair out of eyes. "Mia's 'tuckle' bit Christa," he said, "she's not happy." Draco and Harry rolled their eyes.

"I'll deal with it," Draco said standing up. He followed Bertram upstairs and found Artemisia clutching the bowtruckle close to her and Christabel having a rant about "that stupid stick man," The rant stopped when she saw her papa.

"Bertram told me what happened," Draco said, "let's have a look at that finger." His daughter showed him her finger. The bit was too bad. "Go and clean it up with disinfectant and it will be fine." Christabel went to do as he said. When she came back Artemisia ran over to her. "Sowwy Chist," she mumbled. Christabel's stormy grey eyes soften and she ruffled her sister's hair. "That's alright Mia," she said. Her little sister smiled up at her. Draco was just glad that it had been resolved easily. "Come on," he said picking his younger daughter up, "let's go put this little guy in your room."

" 'Kay," Artemisia agreed.

Once they had put the bowtruckle away in the little house that had been made for it they went downstairs. They found Harry in the sitting room with Dracun and Saxon. Harry was reading a story to them. "Shall we listen to the story too?" Draco asked Artemisia. She nodded and they joined her brothers and daddy on the couch. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw them and made his sons scoot over so that there was enough room for everyone. Harry was reading _Peter Pan_ but wasn't too far through it so Draco and Artemisia hadn't missed out on much.

When the story was finished they noticed the triplets were tired so they took them upstairs for a nap and kissed their foreheads before leaving the room with the door open. Then they went back downstairs and settled down on the sofa. "I'm looking forward to this holiday," Draco said.

"Me too," Harry agreed.

_AN: So there we have it. The first chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz._

Chapter Two

The Malfoy-Potter household was in complete chaos. The family was preparing to go to the airport to catch their flight. They were all packed there was just one problem... "NO!" Artemisia yelled her stormy grey filled with tears. "Darling we can't take him with us," Harry tried to persuade his upset daughter. Artemisia wanted to bring her bowtruckle with them but Harry and Draco didn't think this was a good idea. Their daughter however was not giving up without a fight. "WANNA BRING TUCKLE!" the two year old cried. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going nowhere. Artemisia's tantrum had already caused some accidental magic. The light bulbs in the triplets' room had shattered. "Honey what if he gets lost?" Harry reasoned, "you don't want to lose him do you." His daughter shook her head, her slivery blond hair flipping into her face. "Well then why don't you put him outside and he'll be when we get back," Harry suggested. Artemisia hesitated for a moment before she reluctantly nodded her head.

So she and Harry put the bowtruckle in the garden and then headed back into the house. Once inside they found Draco with the others. "Can we go yet?" Esther asked impatiently. Her father sent her disapproving frown but said that yes they could leave now.

...

They drove to the airport and parked the car in the long-term parking area then made their way to the check in. They showed their passports and put their luggage on the conveyer belt. That done they made their way the departure lounge to wait for the boarding call. Now that they were at the airport Draco wasn't so sure about the whole plane idea. "Harry I'm not sure about this," he said to his husband. Harry turned to him.

"The plan you mean?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry sighed. "I thought I told you trust me," he said. "I know," Draco replied, "but it's a muggle craft what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong trust me," Harry said trying hard not to lose his patience.

"You don't know that," Draco protested, "I don't trust it." At this point Harry very nearly lost it. "You listen to me Draco," he said in a low voice, "you are getting on that plane or you're not getting any for a week." Draco paled at the thought of no sex for a week.

"Fine," he growled fighting the urge to cross his arms like a petulant child.

...

When the boarding call came they had to round up the triplets who had decided to run amok in the lounge. When they had managed that they made their way to Gate 14 to board their flight. As they were about to board Draco opened his mouth but Harry shot him a glare that made him shut his mouth.

Once on board the plane they moved to find their seats. Harry was sitting with Artemisia and Saxon in seats near the window while Draco was sitting in the seats in the aisle seats next the them with Dracun, Hortensia and Christabel. Across from them was Annette, Esther and Lilias. Bertram, Dunstan, Leander and Kenneth were behind them. The teenagers immediately began to occupy themselves with reading or music while Harry and Draco were trying to keep the triplets still.

When the plane began to taxi along the run way all electrical devices were turned off and the hosts and hostesses came round offering sweets for people to suck on to help with their ears popping. _'What an unpleasant feeling,' _Draco thought grumpily.

Fortunately the take off was smooth and as soon as they were in the air the nontuplets switched on their TVs and began flicking through the movie channels. Draco tried to distract himself by reading a book until Dracun complained that he needed to use the bathroom. Draco sighed and put his book down before getting out of his seat to take his son to the bathroom. He waited outside and when Dracun came out he looked a bit scared. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"It made a funny sound," Dracun said.  
"What did the loo?" his dad asked. Dracun nodded. _'Stupid contraption,' _Draco thought before calming his sound and heading back to their seats.

When they sat back down Harry noticed Draco's scowl. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dracun said the toilette made a funny noise," he said. Harry beckoned his son over to him. "It's alright," he assured him, "it's nothing to be afraid of ok?" Dracun nodded and went back to his seat.

...

Halfway through the flight the triplets became restless. They wanted to run up and down the aisles but Harry and Draco were worried that they would hurt themselves. Unable to get out of their seats they became fidgety. Harry sighed when Saxon and Artemisia started whining. "Hush you two," he said, "when we get of the flight and to the resort you can run around as much as you like." This made the two of them quietened down.

...

When the plane landed Draco wasn't the only one relieved to get back on land. They picked up the family van that Harry had reserved and drove to the resort. As soon as the resort come into view the children gaped and the air of excitement in the car was almost tangible. They drove through the gates and to their accommodation. They were in one of the deluxe villas and Draco had to admit that it was a very nice one. The triplets immediately dashed off keen to run around and burn off some energy while the nontuplets set off to claim their rooms. Harry and Draco went into the master suit and unpacked their bags. "Alright," Draco said when they had finished unpacking, "I admit that it's really nice here." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pressing a soft kiss to his face. "I'm glad you think so," he said, "we're going to have a really good time here."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz._

Chapter Three

The next morning Harry and Draco were woken by three very excited two year olds jumping on them. "Oof!" they exclaimed. After straightening up into a sitting position they saw Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon grinning excitedly at them. Their parents sighed and glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty. "No point going back to sleep then," Draco grumbled. Harry patted him on the knee. "Come on," he said, "may as well start the day." The triplets hopped off the bed and ran from the room. Harry got out of bed and turned to look at Draco. "Come on, get up," he said. His blond haired husband only groaned and rolled over. "Ok, how's this?" Harry began, "either you get up or I will yank those covers off and make you." Draco shot up and levelled a glare at Harry.

"You wouldn't," he said. Harry gave him a 'just try me' look that made Draco huff in annoyance but he got out of bed anyway.

When they entered the kitchen they found all twelve of their children there. Most of the nontuplets were getting their own breakfast but Christabel was also getting the triplets some breakfast. "What do you want to do today kids?" Draco asked. The nontuplets had a discussion amongst themselves before Esther spoke up. "We had a look at the attractions online. There's this place called Castaway Creek we thought would be good because Artemisia, Dracun and Caspian could come too," she said.

"Sounds good to us," their parents agreed.

...

So after they had breakfast they headed over to Castaway Creak. As it was a water ride everyone had made sure to put swimming costumes on underneath their t-shirts and they were also wearing board shorts. When some tubes came along they climbed in and began drifting along the river. They were all quite happy drifting along. That was until Bertram and Leander decided to splash the girls. A full-on water fight was about to start when Harry intervened and told his children to behave. Bertram and Leander grumbled but decided not to push it too far. At least not this time...

When they climbed off the ride the nontuplets wanted to go on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Harry and Draco agreed with this and decided to wait with the triplets. Unfortunately the two year olds were not happy with this. Their older siblings had decided to go on a ride that was called The Wildest Ride in the Wilderness. The ride was just coming out of a dark carven when Dracun decided to throw a tantrum to show just how upset he was. He opened his mouth and wailed. But that wasn't the end of it the ride came grinding to a halt and the passengers were left wondering what on earth just happened. Harry and Draco cast each other anxious glances. In an attempt to sooth their son Harry promised that they would do something that everyone could do after. This seemed to calm Dracun down. All of a sudden the ride shot forward frightening everyone on board.

At the end of the ride the passengers got off still grumbling about the assumed 'technical failure.' The nontuplets knew better. There was only one way the ride could have stopped and then started again so suddenly without explanation, accidental magic. They didn't say anything though just muttered crossly as the family looked for somewhere to eat.

Harry and Draco found a family friendly restaurant to eat at and afterwards they decided to visit one more attraction before heading back to the villa. The attraction was decided on by Bertram. "Let's go to the Buzz Lightyear's attraction," he suggested, "there are slow rides that the triplets can go on." This plan was given the seal of approval by the grownups and the family made their way over there.

...

Everyone enjoyed the Buzz Lightyear's ride. Artemisia, Dracun and Caspian went on the slower ride with their parents while the fourteen year olds had a great time shooting lasers at things. So all in all the family headed back to the villa after having thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Harry and Draco went straight to their room when they arrived back at their accommodation while the nontuplets took the triplets off to watch TV. "That was a successful day," Harry commented.

"Apart from Dracun's little tantrum," Draco felt the need to point out. Harry sighed.

"That's true. Let's hope there are no others." Draco rolled over and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, burying his face in his chest. Harry smiled and ran his hand through the silvery blond locks before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. Draco shifted his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw.

Downstairs the nontuplets were talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow. "We definitely have to go to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror," Kenneth insisted. Hortensia and Christabel shuddered. "No way," Hortensia argued.

"Why not Tensi?" Annette asked.

"Because that sounds way too creepy," her raven haired sister pointed out.

"No it doesn't, it sounds awesome," Dunstan said. Lilias could tell that a fight was about to erupt so she decided to intervene. "Why don't those who want to go visit there while the rest of us do something else?" she suggested. Her sisters and brothers looked thoughtful.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kenneth said, "but will dad and papa be ok with it."

"If it prevents an argument they'll be more than ok with it," Bertram pointed out. With that decided they turned their attention back to their younger siblings to make sure they were ok.

Back upstairs Draco sat up and frowned. "Why do I feel like a fight was about to happen?" he asked warily. Harry snorted.

"Probably because it was," he said. Draco started to get up but Harry pulled him back down. "Relax," he soothed, "it sounds like everything has quietened down. They're fine." Looking relieved Draco sank back down on the bed and returned to snuggling with Harry. "Good," he muttered, "I have no patience to deal with any arguments right now." Harry rubbed his back while all the while experiencing the feeling that there were going to be plenty of fights before the holiday was over.

_AN: I don't own Disney World Florida but it would be awesome if I did. Please don't forget to review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz._

Chapter Four

The next few days passed without much incident. This wasn't to last however. "Where in Merlin's name is she?" Harry cried. The nontuplets looked at each other guiltily. The family was currently standing in the centre of the theme park and Harry was glaring at his teenage children. Dracun and Saxon were huddled next to Draco. Somehow the nontuplets had managed to lose Artemisia. 'We don't know, she was right with us!" Christabel insisted. "Stay here I'm going to find her," Harry said. With that he stalked of in search of his and Draco's two year old daughter.

He searched everywhere for her. Surprisingly it didn't take him long to find her. She was watching some fireworks and laughing happily. Harry quickly bent down and scooped her up. "Don't ever do that to me again," he scolded gently. His daughter pouted.

"But I made them pretty," she said pointing to the fireworks. Sure enough fireworks which had once all been different colours were now varying shades of pink. Harry sighed and shook his head carrying his daughter back to the rest of the family. The fireworks reverted back to their multicoloured splendour.

When they reached the rest of the clan Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Where was she?" he asked.

"Turning fireworks pink," Harry replied. Draco arched an eyebrow. That was certainly an interesting way for real magic to mix with fairy tale magic. Now that they were all reunited the family headed for one a festival that was taking place called the Festival of the Seasons. They arrived in time to see some of the live entertainment and then decided to go shopping. Harry and Draco bought some toys and games for the triplets while the nontuplets bought souvenirs for themselves and their friends.

After the festival they headed back to their villa. The kids were all too excited to go back to bed so Harry and Draco allowed them to stay up late watching movies. Despite this the Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon were out like a light by about nine-thirty. Harry and Draco tucked them into bed and then retreated to their own room. They were flying back to the UK tomorrow and the only reason the children were allowed to stay up late was because they were already packed. "Well I have to admit this has been a good holiday," Draco said as they got ready for bed. "Yes it has," Harry agreed, "we should do holidays like this more often." Draco smiled at his husband. "That would be nice."

...

The next morning was a blur of rushing around before the Malfoy-Potter clan were ready to leave. They piled into the car and drove to the airport. After returning their hire car they headed for the check in and then to departure lounge.

...

When they had arrived back home they unpacked their luggage and Harry and Draco began to sort out the laundry while the children crashed in the sitting room. Artemisia was once again holding her "tuckle" which she had retrieved from the garden. The husbands smiled fondly at their children and then shook them awake so that they could go to bed.

Once they were all asleep Harry and Draco went to their room. Draco was in a rather playful mood and he pounced on Harry and began nipping and licking at his neck. Harry groaned and tangled his fingers in Draco's hair. They fell on the bed and Harry brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance but Harry quickly won that battle. They parted when breathing became an issue and Draco pressed lazy kisses down his raven haired husband's neck and collar bone. Harry hummed contentedly and carded his fingers through the silvery blond locks. They eventually stirred themselves and put on their pyjama pants before climbing into bed.

...

The rest of the summer seemed to pass in a blur and before they knew it was time for the nontuplets to start their fifth year at Hogwarts. The first of September saw the Malfoy-Potter clan gathered at Platform 9 ¾ saying their goodbyes. "Behave," Harry said looking pointedly at Bertram and Leander. The two boys shifted and mumbled their promises that they wouldn't get into trouble. Somehow Harry and Draco doubted that they would keep those promises. Hug and kisses were exchanged and then the nontuplets were gone in search of their friends.

Harry and Draco watched the Hogwarts Express pull away waving to their children until they were out of sight. "Do you really think Bertram and Leander will behave themselves this year?" Draco asked Harry. Harry shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"I doubt it," he said. They took hold of the triplets hands and made their way back to the car. "Do you want to grab a coffee somewhere before we head back home?" Harry suggested. "Sure," Draco agreed.

They stopped off a little café they frequented and ordered coffees for themselves and orange juice for the triplets. When the coffees arrived the couple drank in silence except for when they told Artemisia, Dracun and Saxon to drink their orange juice and not spill it everywhere. The triplets giggled and Harry and Draco shook their heads.

On the way home Harry and Draco stopped off at Mabel's Kindergarten, the wizarding kindi that the triplets were enrolled in and dropped them off there. Harry and Draco had to return to work so once they got home they took the floo network to the Ministry of Magic and headed off to the auror offices.

When they arrived they ran into Ron. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hi Ron," they replied.

"How was your holiday?" Ron asked.

"It was really good," Harry told him, "Draco and I had a good time and the children really enjoyed themselves."

"That's nice," Ron said.

Just then the Minister's under-secretary stuck her head round the door. "Weasley, Malfoy, Potter the Minister would like to see you," she informed them. The three aurors exchanged looks. "Back to work then," Harry said.

END

_AN: I realise this is a lot shorter than the other stories. It was really only an interlude to show Harry and Draco spending time with their kids. The others will be longer. _


End file.
